The invention concerns a bone plate.
Bone plates are known, for example, from CH 462375, WO 2000/53111, WO 2001/54601 or EP 0760632 B1.
The configuration of the holes in this prior art is such that they consist of a combination of two intersecting holes with different diameters and are combined into a continuous hole, and each side of the continuous hole with its fixed diameter has its own functionality and also needs to be considered separate from each other.
Thus, for example, it is not possible to use a standard cortical screw at the thread side of the continuous hole, but instead only a screw with headed thread.
The other side of the continuous hole, not having a threaded part, is only suitable for insertion of a standard cortical screw, which can also be applied with compression and angle variability.
Thus, one could also separate the holes entirely from each other, since they have no functional interfaces.
This drawback then runs as well throughout the entire application, for when inserting a standard cortical screw one must also make sure that it is located on the proper side of the continuous hole.
From U.S. 2004/0087951 there is known a bone screw having a threaded segment and smooth-wall segments arranged one on top of the other on its screw head, looking in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the screw. These smooth-wall segments serve for a flexible receiving of the screw in corresponding guideways.